Una Familia para Navidad
by Fer82
Summary: Una historia navideña...AU ¿Que pasaría sí...? Oh no, tendran que leer para descubrirlo


Robotech no nos pertenece la historia si…Otro Universo alterno… Idea y Guión Original de Cat, Editor FER82, con Colaboraciones de CrimsonMizzle y Diana Carolina… Feliz navidad… Saludos Cat…

Nota: La cronología y los eventos son algo diferentes para ajustarla a la trama y a la edad de…tendrán que leer para saber

**UNA FAMILIA PARA NAVIDAD**

U.A. Capitulo Único

Una mañana antes del despegue forzoso del SDF-1... La actividad rugía en medio de toda la cuidad y se notaba todo el ambiente festivo, todos estaban contentos; al fin se había terminado los trabajos en la mega fortaleza, y había mucho movimiento de turistas lo que tenía a los comerciantes de la ciudad más que felices

Aeropuerto de Ciudad Macross

En medio de la Sala de espera estaba paradas dos figuras que destacaban entre las demás no por sus uniformes militares, sino por su porte, estaban tomados de la mano, el joven rubio y sumamente alto se veía ansioso, tal vez demasiado mientras que la hermosa mujer morena trataba de tranquilizarlo...

-Roy tal vez no consiguió vuelo, recuerda que mucha gente está viajando a Macross hoy por la inauguración...

-No Clau sé que él viene, no tiene ningún otro sitio a donde ir y aunque siempre he pensado que mi hermanito es medio bruto él sabe que puede contar conmigo... mucho más ahora…-

En eso se abre la puerta de desembarque de vuelos internacionales y finalmente ve a quien espera...

Al ver a Rick casi se le parte el alma, tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y se veía más pequeño, de alguna forma indefenso, definitivamente dolido y golpeado por la vida, las cosas no tenían porque salir así, nadie tiene que sufrir lo que su hermanito menor en estos momentos sufría... pero no importaba allí estaba él y Claudia para ayudarlo y más ahora que no se podía dejar decaer, ahora el tenia a alguien por quien luchar

-Hola Roy- ambos hermanos se abrazan por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias Roy está feliz de tener a su hermanito junto a él nuevamente.

-Hola Rick, ella es mi novia la Teniente Claudia Grant y asumo que este es el pequeño Ian...

Roy se acercó al porta bebe que tenía su hermano en la mano y cargo al bebe recién nacido que allí estaba...

-Se parece a ti hermano-

-¡Roy cuidado!, ¿dónde demonios aprendiste a cargar bebes?-

-Para que lo sepas enano yo te cargue a ti y bastante tetero y pañales que te cambie-

En eso Roy toma él bebe por los brazos como si fuera un cachorro Ian abre sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre y lo mira con… ¿desconfianza?

_-Este es mi Tío el gran Roy Fokker?, tanto que mi papa me había hablado de él mientras estaba en el vientre y debo admitir es allllltoo pero no se ve la gran cosa_-

-Rick para tener solo 7 días de nacido déjame decirte que es un bebe muy despierto... -

-Es hermoso Rick, Roy mira esas mejillas tan rosaditas…-

_-Tú tampoco estas nada mal…lindura-_ el pequeño Ian suelta una risa de bebe cuando Claudia se acerca a él

En eso el panal que tenía puesto se le cae solo dejando al pobre Ian solo con la franelita el gorro y los escarpines… _-¡Huyyy tengo frio, papa haz algo!-_

-Rick que es eso gris alrededor del pañal?

-Cinta plástica... no se lo supe poner y me dio algo de miedo tocar esa cosa fea que tiene en el ombligo...-

-Oh por Dios... exclamo Claudia mientras le quitaba él bebe de los brazos a Roy, -…dime que por lo menos le has limpiado el ombligo con alcohol absoluto-

-Me lo dieron en el hospital hace solo unas horas y lo primero que hicimos fue tomar el vuelo hacia acá... las enfermeras me explicaron algo pero no entendí mucho...-

-¿Que tienes en el bolso?

-No sé, le respondió a Claudia mientras se lo entregaba; lo preparo Anya antes de ir al hospital, así que no sé exactamente lo que tiene, en la clínica me dieron un pote de formula y me explicaron como preparársela de resto no se mucho... creo que nos iremos conociendo mientras pasen los días-

-Bien por lo menos hay panales y toallitas húmedas, lo voy a ir a cambiar y a vestir; al salir de aquí vamos a una farmacia a comprar el alcohol, para ensenarte a bañarlo... ya te asignaron las barracas en la nave no son gran cosa pero estarás tu solo con él bebe a pesar de ser un recluta... con su permiso me llevo este caballerito antes de que ocurra un accidente-

Con esto Claudia se retiró llevándose a Ian y dejando a los dos hombres solos…-

_-Si me voy con la morenaza, allí nos vemos papa, no me esperes-_

-Se ve que es una buena mujer Roy a Pop seguro le hubiese encantado-

-Sí lo es; Rick lamento mucho no haber ido al funeral de Anya-

-No te preocupes Roy, solo fuimos yo y ella… cuando quedo embarazada sus padres dijeron que su hija había muerto para ellos, nunca creí que se lo tomarían tan a pecho para ni si quiera ir al funeral de su única hija-

-Algunos padres son así Rick; le dijo Roy mientras palmeaba su espalda ¿vendiste tu avión?-

-Si tenía que pagar las facturas de la clínica y el… el entierro... aun me quedaron unos ahorros para velar por Ian-

-Bien, Ven vamos por tus maletas-

-Roy hermano gracias por todo, por conseguirme trabajo en la RDF y por estar aquí conmigo-

-Rick para eso estoy, no se te olvide que tú, Claudia y ese bebe son mi única familia... ven vamos por las cosas antes de que Clau vuelva con Ian...-

Iban por la calles de Macross cuando Claudia les pide parar en una farmacia se baja del Jeep y deja a los chicos esperando...

-¿Roy a donde va?-

-No te preocupes chico ella sabe lo que hace... o eso espero... Rick me alegra que hayas llamado a tu mocoso Ian, al abuelo le hubiese gustado saber que su nieto lleva su nombre-

-Gracias viejo, sé que siempre quisiste llamar a tu primer hijo de esa forma pero al paso que vas, Pop, bueno había perdido las esperanzas contigo-

-Hey todo a su tiempo no todo el mundo tiene que ser tan precoz como tú-

En eso Claudia sale de la farmacia con un sin número de bolsas... dentro hay un poco de cosas de las cuales Rick no sabe su uso mucho menos su nombre

-No debiste molestarte, yo...yo no puedo aceptar...-

-No te preocupes por esto chico, tío Roy paga, y cada una de las cosas que están aquí las vas a necesitar...-

-Pero, yo... no puedo...-

-Tu tranquilo ahora estas entre familia y estamos aquí para ayudarte, solo Dios sabe que ayuda es lo que más necesitas, Roy detente en esa tienda, Ian necesita una bañera, bañar a un bebe no es cosa fácil…- y con esto Claudia se bajó y siguió cargando la tarjeta de crédito de Roy una y otra vez-

-Hermano creo que está entusiasmada, tal vez deberías ir pensando en sentar cabeza y tener un hijo-

-Aun no estoy listo Rick y si Claudia te oye te mato…-

Roy y Claudia llegaron junto con Rick y lo ayudaron a instalarse dentro de la Barraca en el SDF-1, era pequeña, un solo ambiente pero tenía una cocina, una nevera una cama individual y suficiente espacio para poner el corral-cuna con cambiador incluida, tenía que admitir que Claudia era una mujer inteligente, en la regadera del baño cabía la tina de bebe, y eso era suficiente para él y Ian por ahora, pero si aspiraba a mas tenía que lograr un mayor rango y consigo un mejor sueldo y más beneficios…-

-Rick mañana comienzas el entrenamiento y Claudia y yo estamos de servicio, será un día difícil con la inauguración del SDF-1 y no sabemos cuándo vamos a desocuparnos; mientras estemos en servicio funciona la guardería de la Base pero trabajan hasta las 5 y los cadetes siempre tiene los peores horarios, has considerado contratar a una niñera que cuide a Ian mientras tanto…-

-Sí pero no sé en quien confiar, ni a quien buscar

-Eso creo que me lo tendrán que dejar a mí… Claudia prendió la PC y busco la página del Daily Macross… Bien aquí hay varias ofertas, llamare para que se entrevisten con nosotros aquí a partir de las 1400 horas y contratamos a alguna para cubrir esas eventualidades, de resto si Roy o yo estamos desocupados nos haremos cargo de Ian cuando tu no puedas-

-Claudia no, ya has hecho tanto por nosotros que no quiero molestarte más-

-No digas tonterías Hunter, que tú sabes que no es molestia; además déjame hacer esto a mí, Dios sabe que si les dejo escoger una solos a ti y a Roy seguro contratarían una stripper

-Hey Claudia eso le dolió a mi autoestima

-Si claro… ya Ian esta bañado, comido y vestido, así que lo mejor será que salgamos a comer o traigamos algo de comida mientras esperamos a las chicas…

-Roy ella siempre es así?

-Así como?

-Tú sabes así tan organizada, no sé tan profesional… ah ya se la palabra, tan marcial…

-Dios Ricky si Claudia te parece organizada y marcial recuérdame presentarte a Lisa… ella si es el epítome del clásico militar…

Después de entrevistar a las chicas una a una y darle una que otra mirada gélida a Roy, Claudia decide que la mejor candidata es una joven chinita de 16 tal vez 17 años a lo mucho, la chica habla sin parar acerca de perseguir una carrera artística pero viene bien recomendada y cuando le pregunto sobre qué hacer en situaciones de emergencias la chica supo dar las respuestas sobre que hacer…

-Hola Ian, yo voy a ser tú niñera me llamo Lynn Minmei y creo que eres el bebe más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo-

-_Jejeje es simpática pero que le pasa a sus ojos parece que no puede abrirlos bien y si se termina tropezando-_

Después de conversar con la niñera y dejar armados los horarios para cuidar a Ian, Roy y Claudia se despiden

-Bueno Rick, que tú y el bebe descansen nos vemos mañana-

-Igualmente Claudia y de nuevo gracias por todo…hermano yo…-

-Rick, enano no importa…recuerda comienzas mañana-

Al cerrar la puerta decide acostarse en la pequeña litera de su barraca, Ian está dormido en su corral ojala pudiera el dormir con la tranquilidad que tiene su pequeño.

-_Esta es tu nueva vida Rick y no puedes fallarle a Anya o a tú hijo-_

El día del despegue comenzaba su entrenamiento sin embargo este se vio retrasado una semana por el ataque alienígena y la reconstrucción de Ciudad Macross lo que permite a Rick adaptarse durante las siguientes semanas y después iniciar su entrenamiento de vuelo...Sin embargo hay tareas que apremian y su hijo necesita ropa nueva, el pequeño crece a un paso considerable.

-Porque tenían q poner la venta de ropita de bebe dentro de la tienda de ropa interior femenina...- _Serás estúpido Hunter será porque las mamas son siempre las que compran la ropita de bebe?- _ Se contesta el mismo

_-…humm pues este papa tiene que comprarle algo a su cachorrito mejor darle prisa a este mal trago_…- y pensando esto entra en la tienda de ropa bastante molesto…

Adentro de la misma un grupo de mujeres ingresa a los probadores se consigue a una dependiente le explica su problema y esta lo atiende con rapidez pero las miradas que recibe del resto de las mujeres lo incomodan

-Cielos lo bueno es que ya casi termino-

Le dan su paquete de ropita y en lo que espera su cambio, lo deja por unos momentos en el mostrador donde una chica bajita de cabello largo y rubio lo toma por equivocación…

-¡Cielos Sammy date prisa¡

-Siempre es lo mismo con ella-

-Ya voy chicas…esperen voy por mi paquete- la chica pequeña se acerca al mostrador y por equivocación toma el paquete de Rick

-Oye espera…chica te equivocaste de paquete- dice mientras le coloca una mano en su espalda.

La sorpresa y el chillido que lanza esta sorprenden a todo mundo…

-Disculpa no quise asustarte pero ese paquete es mío- trata de remediar su error mientras trata de tomar el paquete que la chica carga

-¡Suéltela inmediatamente! ¡¿Que se ha creído? ¡ATREVIDO!- la líder del grupo una mujer de cabello castaño, estatura media y ojos verdes llenos de furia que lo congelan por unos instantes

-Lisa este tipo es un pervertido y además ladrón- la pequeña chica rubia declara y las miradas de todas las mujeres de la tienda están sobre él ahora

-No señora, me ha confundido no soy ni un pervertido o ladrón…lo que pasa es que su amiga tomo el paquete equivocado, el mío-

-Si claro aparte cínico…escúcheme degenerado bien devuelva ese paquete y discúlpese con mi amiga o llamamos a la policía- la cabello castaño insistía

-Señora ya le dije que esto es un malentendido, su amiga tomo mi paquete y solo lo quiero de vuelta-

-¡¿Cómo me llamo?

-¿Que tiene que hacer un hombre en una tienda de lencería eh?- pregunta una chica de cabello negro

-No es de su incumbencia o yo le estoy preguntando si se compro ropa interior nueva- le contesta a ella pero mira a la mujer de cabello castaño

-¡Pervertido!…- y esta le suelta una bofetada que hizo que todas las presentes se llevaran una mano a sus mejillas

-¡¿COMO DIJO?, escúcheme bien señora mientras no haya cometido delito alguno no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie y menos a una Comadreja Parlanchina…- El sonido de otra bofetada se escucho por toda la tienda hasta que llego una de las encargadas, lo que Rick aprovecho para tomar el paquete y salir disparado del lugar sin que nadie pueda detenerlo.

-Perdonen la confusión, aquí esta su paquete señorita- una de las dependientes le entrega a Sammy que mira a Lisa con incredulidad

Después frente al edificio de barracas

-Te lo juro Roy ha sido la experiencia más humillante de toda mi vida-

-¡Jajaja…sólo a ti te pasan esas cosas!-

-No es gracioso y además quien se creía que era esa mujer para dar órdenes a diestra y siniestra…-

-Tal vez sea militar y termines topándotela luego Rick-

-¡Dios espero que no Roy!…eso sería lo peor que…-

-¡Atención… Firmes!- por inercia Rick obedece la orden y al dirigir su mirada al frente observa a 4 mujeres… las mismas 4 mujeres de la tienda…

-Sargento Rick Hunter, permítame presentarle a la Teniente Comandante Elizabeth Hayes primer oficial del puente…-

_-¡No!…dime que es una broma Roy_…- frente a él estaba la misma la misma mujer de ojos verdes y cabello castaño que no podía ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

_-¡Mierda mi vida apesta…!-_

Semanas después de la Batalla de la Base Sara

La vida de un piloto de combate no es fácil, menos si estas en una guerra, si a eso le agregas ser padre soltero que tiene que velar por un hijo de escasos meses de edad, una niñera que cada vez tiene menos tiempo de cuidar a tu bebe, que tu hermano y su novia también este agotados y estresados por las constantes batallas y como cereza del pastel una jefa de operaciones que en cada oportunidad que pareciera tener se las arregla para fastidiarte los planes que tienes… Y así la vida de Rick como piloto de la RDF se topa de nuevo con Lisa Hayes

-¡¿Otro doble turno, Comandante Hayes?¡…que se supone que hice ahora…-

-Lo que hizo Teniente Hunter, fue ausentarse durante su horario de alerta si dar motivo de su salida…la misma noche que transmitían el concurso de Señorita Macross-

-Señora deje dicho donde podía ser encontrado, mis camarotes que están a escasos 10 minutos del área de hangares por que se presento una emergencia de carácter personal y no me encontraba viendo el concurso de Señorita Macross-

-Es Comandante, Teniente… ¿_Porque tiene que llamarme señora siempre?_ _¿Y porque me molesta que me diga él eso?_… bueno si ese es el caso ¿Cuál es la emergencia por la que tuvo que abandonar su puesto?...

_-¡Diablos! no le puedo decir que Ian ya comenzó a gatear o se reirá de mí pero si no le digo algo no me dejara en paz_…Comandante la verdad es que estaba esperando el resultado de unas pruebas que…-

En la barraca de Rick más tarde

-¿En verdad le dijo que su novia creía que estaba embarazada y que usted está esperando los resultados?- Max Sterling comentaba con asombro, el chico había sido asignado su cargo cuando lo ascendieron después de Marte, él junto a Ben Dixón se habían convertido en buenos amigos de Rick e incluso sabían de la existencia de Ian…

-Bueno tenía que decirle algo y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- se defiende mientras saca a Ian del corral para darle su biberón

-¿Y qué paso ahora jefe?- pregunta Ben mientras le muestra a Ben un peluche y le hace caras raras

-Doble turno y otro recorte de pago…el quinto ya…cielos que tiene contra mí esa mujer, de haber sabido que así se iba a portar le hubiera pedido a Roy que asignara a otro para rescatarla en Marte…-

_-¡Ay papito! Como te gusta hacer enojar a la comadreja Hayes-_

En la barraca de Claudia

-Te lo juro no sé cómo puede ser alguien tan desvergonzado…si la gente del concurso supiera que su señorita Macross no es una inocente colegiala como aparenta…-

-Ella solo dijo que son amigos Hayes- Claudia solo menea la cabeza, últimamente su tema de conversación con Lisa se reducen a su trabajo y a la última ocasión en que Rick se las arregla para hacer enfadar a Lisa y hoy no fue la excepción -_aunque tiene razón porque Rick habrá dicho semejante tontería a esta mujer-_

-Como sea fue un error haber permitido que se enlistara, es una locura permitir que vuele un VT y será un desastre el que sea líder de escuadrón-

-Vamos Lisa, si ese desastre con alas no te hubiera salvado en Marte tú no estarías aquí bebiéndote mi té de manzanilla para los nervios…-

-Nervios que él me provoca Claudia, no lo defiendas sólo porque es tu cuñadito…cielos que hice para merecer a Rick Hunter en mi vida…-

_-¡Cielos Lisa¡ las cosas no son lo que aparentan cariño, si tan solo Rick no fuera tan necio y permitiera que todos supieran de Ian…pero bueno que se le va a hacer…-_

Pocos días después

-Diablos-

-¿Qué pasa jefe?- le pregunta Ben quien junto con Max está en la sala del escuadrón-

-Nos asignaron de escoltas y me cancelaron mi día libre…Rayos esa fue obra de Hayes seguramente…- un resignado Rick se prepara para su vuelo de escolta no sin antes tomar una foto de Ian y él en el parque de Ciudad Macross y ponerla en su bolsillo… Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que serian capturados y pasarían casi 2 meses antes de regresar al casa…

-Ya pequeño…papa llegara en cuanto pueda hacerlo…no desesperes y duerme chiquito, lo necesitas…- Pero Ian no deja de llorar, pareciera saber que su padre está en problemas y quiere hacer algo…

_-Tío Roy, ¿Dónde está papa? Ya son varios días que no regresa a casa y ahora tú vienes y te quedas conmigo por las noches… ¿Qué pasa tío? ¡Quiero a mi papa¡-_ Ian sigue llorando por un tiempo y Roy jamás se ha sentido más impotente en su vida

-¡_Maldición Rick! más vale que estés vivo hermanito, no quiero que tu hijo pase por lo que tuve que pasar yo…y lo peor es que él todavía no tiene edad para recordarte…-_

La puerta se abre y revela a Claudia que ha traído la cena a la barraca de su novio, cuando Ian la ve mueve sus bracitos para que esta lo cargue y el pequeño se tranquiliza al escuchar su voz.

-Ya cariño, todo estará bien tú papa va a regresar pronto es solo que está ocupado con una misión importante y no puede venir por los momentos…pero el Tío Roy y la Tía Claudia esteremos aquí para cuidarte amorcito…- le dice mientras le besa la frente…

-_Bueno Tía Clau te creo, pero mi papa me va a escuchar cuando…uhmm regrese…si ese… mentecato…uhmm me va a oír…como se le…ocurre dej…-_

El pequeño se duerme finalmente en los brazos de Claudia que está sentada en el pequeño sofá junto a Roy…

-Pobrecito por fin se durmió…-

-Es como si supiera que algo está mal- Roy lo toma y lo coloca en su cunero y lo arropa con sus sabanas

-Y que te dijeron los del departamento legal cariño- Roy le extiende una copia del testamento de Rick, y mientras Claudia lo lee

-Si Rick es declarado Desaparecido o Muerto yo asumiré la custodia total de Ian, si algo me pasa…bueno no sé lo que le sucederá al pequeño…- le dice mientras juega con los cabellos de su sobrino -…sabes Rick ni siquiera ha podido tener tiempo de bautizar al pequeño…-

-Roy…- ella no puede hacer más que abrazarlo y estar con él en estos momentos…

Mientras en algún lugar del espacio…un inconsciente Rick está despertando, lo último que recuerda es salvar a la Comandante Hayes de un zentraedi y después tomarla hasta que caen de un pasillo en la nave donde están prisioneros…después una voz lo llama

-Rick…despierta cariño…debes volver y cuidar de nuestro hijo…así que deja de perder el tiempo…o harás que me enoje Hunter- la figura se desvanece mientras recobra la consciencia.

-¡Anya, vuelve…Ian necesita a su…!-

Se detiene cuando se da cuenta de que esta recostado sobre el regazo de Lisa Hayes, en ese momento por alguna razón nota los ojos verdes de la comandante, lo miran con alivio, simpatía y compresión, su cabello castaño mojado resalta las facciones de su rostro y el uniforme de vuelo, revela una figura notable, por primera Rick puede admirar la belleza de esa mujer que lo saca de sus casillas…

-¡Oh…Comandante Hayes¡ discúlpeme no era mi intención…- dice tratándose de incorporarse pero sus pies no le responden -usted…me salvo después de que caímos ¿verdad?-

-Después de lo que hemos pasado, puedes llamarme Lisa…y estamos a mano Teniente…-

-Rick…puedes decirme Rick…-

-De acuerdo Rick…- se miran por unos momentos hay una extraña sensación en el aire y por primera vez comienzan a hablar sin gritos o improperios y ambos terminan conociendo más el uno del otro en esos minutos, que en los meses que han pasado sirviendo juntos.

-Y entonces cuéntame más de ti Rick… ¿Quiénes son Anya e Ian?- al notar cómo se obscurecen los ojos del piloto se arrepiente de haber hecho esa pregunta…

-Discúlpame me excedí con mis comentarios-

-No te disculpes…Anya es…era…bueno…- y Rick comienza a relatarle la historia entre Anya y él, pero decide omitir a Ian…

-Tal vez creas que me estoy sobre pasando Rick, pero no creo que ella te culpe si decides seguir adelante, por lo que me has contado ella era una chica bastante peculiar y…tú bueno…debiste de amarla mucho…pero no creo ella hubiera permitido que vivieras en el pasado…tienes un futuro Rick…puedes encontrar a alguien más-

-Gracias Lisa, si o entiendo, pero creo que aún no estoy listo para seguir adelante…-

-Si te entendiendo- y Lisa le cuenta a grandes rasgos su historia con Karl Riber…al termino Rick solo puede mirarla con admiración y respeto, sus miradas se cruzan y por un momento dejan de ser oficial y subordinado y comienzan a verse como amigos…Lisa rompe el contacto al incorporarse y tenderle una mano para que haga lo mismo…

-En todo caso, no conseguiremos nada si nos quedamos aquí sentados que dices Teniente Hunter, hora de largarnos de aquí…-

-¡La sigo Comandante!-

El escape sería un éxito, tanto ellos dos como Max y Ben, regresarían al SDF-1, la bienvenida de héroes que reciben, las promesas de ascensos y medallas, de apariciones en la Tv, deslumbran a Rick, Lisa y a el resto por unos momentos…pero lo único que quiere Rick es estar con Ian.

Lo consigue dormido en su corral, está un poco más grande y algo más delgado, según Claudia y Roy ha llorado mucho y ha disminuido su apetito…

_-Ian…hijito perdóname…te prometo que no volveré a alejarme tanto tiempo de ti…- _dice mientras lo arropa nuevamente y coloca su peluche favorito junto al bebe…

-No te preocupes papi ya está aquí…-

No mucho después de eso el SDF-1 por fin pudo regresar a la Tierra y Lisa y él tienen una relación un poco más civilizada, pero no todo son buenas noticias el anuncio de que en su ausencia la nave y los civiles de Ciudad Macross fueron declarados muertos y la imposibilidad de poder dejar la nave caen mal a todos y por si eso fuera poco durante uno de los combates…

-¡Lisa estoy en curso directo con nuestros misiles!-

-¡¿Qué…Rick?-

-¡Me alcanzaron… Ian!

-¡Rick… no!- Lisa esta en shock, por primera vez se siente culpable de haber cometido un error en una batalla, ahora dicho error puede costarle caro a una persona que se está volviendo parte importante de su vida…

Mientras Roy, Claudia y sus compañeros de escuadrón están siendo informados de la condición de Rick…cuando una abatida Lisa Hayes aparece para saber sobre su condición…

-Además de la conmoción, el Teniente Hunter presenta fracturas en 3 de sus costillas, cortes en su rostro, hematomas en todo al cuerpo producto del impacto con el agua y un leve esquince en su hombro izquierdo, en esencia todas las heridas excepto la conmoción que requiere de observación especial, requerirán de 3 a 4 semanas de hospitalización y reposo…al cabo de los cuales creemos que él puede hacer una recuperación satisfactoria…

-Muchas gracias Dr.-

-De nada Comandante Fokker-

En algún lugar…Su cuerpo se siente liviano, sus sentidos no están del todo precisos pero por alguna razón recuerda ya haber estado ahí antes…

-¡Rick!...lo prometiste tienes que cuidar a Ian-

-¿Anya, eres tú? de verdad, mi amor te he extrañado tanto yo…- trata de abrazar a la figura ante sus ojos

-Rick no me estas escuchando, no puedes estar aquí, tienes que regresar…-

-Pero Anya…que hay de ti, de nosotros…-

-Mi amor yo también te extraño, pero nuestro tiempo ya termino, puede que haya sido corto y no termino como se suponía que lo hiciera, pero yo no me arrepiento…tenemos un hijo hermoso…que necesita de su padre…-

-Lo sé pero…Anya a veces no creo que sea capaz de lograrlo, digo no puedo ni cuidarme a mí mismo y no sé si podre…- un beso de ella lo obliga a detenerse

-Lo harás bien Rick Hunter, eres el hombre más honorable, valiente y cariñoso que conocí, nuestro hijo es afortunado de tenerte como padre…Rick escúchame, debes regresar hay muchas cosas que debes hacer antes de…llegar aquí…pero no te preocupes, no estarás solo tendrás una compañera que estará a tu lado siempre que lo necesites, ella será tu guía, créeme lo sé…- le dice mientras que con una mano le acaricia las mejillas

-Pero Anya…yo no sé si podré…-

-Sin peros Rick…debes regresar-

Por alguna razón siente la urgencia de acompañar a Roy y Claudia y ayudarles a poner los asuntos de Rick en orden…su sorpresa es grande cuando al entrar a su habitación se consigue un cuadro que nunca se hubiera imaginado…

El cuarto estaba medianamente arreglado, algunas cosas fuera de su lugar, como por ejemplo algo de ropa y unos pocos trastes sucios, pero estaba limpio en especial la parte donde se encontraba el… ¿corral-cuna?... mientras Roy y Claudia comienzan a ordenar las cosas de Ian para que este se quede con Claudia…-

-¡¿Claudia… que está pasando?¡-

-Es cierto tú no lo conoces…él es Ian el hijo de Rick…- le contesta Roy mientras levanta al pequeño que todavía duerme

-¿Hijo? Pero cómo es posible… yo no sabía… esto no puede… yo no…- súbitamente siente que sus fuerzas la abandonan…

_-¡¿Cómo es posible que él tenga un hijo? Es muy joven…no esto no puede ser…-_ observa a Claudia organizar las ropitas de Ian nota que si bien posee casi todo lo que un bebe necesita, mucho es de 2da mano, sus juguetes, calzado, incluso la silla de bebe, donde almuerza…como si le leyera el pensamiento Claudia le contesta…

-Rick no deja que lo ayudemos a conseguir cosas para Ian excepto su cuna y tina del baño, y a veces ayudarlo con la comida del bebe, todos los gastos han corrido por su cuenta, la ropa, los juguetes, las medicinas…es difícil casi no tiene tiempo para él pequeño, solo lo ve por las noches o muy temprano por la mañana cuando lo deja en la guardería, por las tardes esta con su niñera o con alguno de nosotros si estamos desocupados, todo su sueldo se le va en el bebe…-

Lisa que con trabajo contiene las lagrimas se acerca y toma el pequeño entre sus brazos y comienza a recordar todos sus encuentros con Rick, sus peleas por los dobles turnos y reducciones de pago anteriores, el escaso tiempo libre que tenía disponible en buena parte gracias a ella, lo peor es saber que por su culpa Ian pudo haber quedado huérfano en diferentes oportunidades, desde Marte a el día de hoy y comienza a sollozar y a decir quedamente…

-Por favor bebe, perdóname yo no lo sabía…-

El olor que le llegaba era una combinación diferente a las acostumbradas, había en el aire una esencia de flores y otras cosas que aún no podía reconocer y fue que se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación o en la de sus tíos y comienza a llamar a su papa como solo un bebe puede hacer…

_-¡¿Papa? ¿Dónde estás?... ¿dónde te metiste ahora?... ¡PAPA!-_ pero quien contesta a sus llamados no es ni su padre, ni alguno de sus tíos, es una persona diferente, una mujer con los ojos verdes más hermosos que el pequeño haya visto…

-Lo siento pequeño, tú papa está con el doctor, pero no te preocupes en unos días saldrá…y vendrá a buscarte…mientras tanto yo estaré cuidándote…me llamo Lisa…Lisa Hayes…- Ian solo se limita a mirarla con esos ojitos azules que son una copia de los de su padre y le da una pequeña sonrisa

_-¿Tu eres la comadreja Hayes?…eres muy linda… ¿Por qué pelean tanto tu y mi papa?-_

Después de darle de desayunar y arreglarse para su turno en el puente se da cuenta que si deja a Ian en la guardería no llegara a tiempo a su turno, Roy esta de patrulla y Claudia esta con Rick que todavía no ha despertado, así que tomando una decisión decide llevarse al pequeño al puente.

Llegó al puente con la silla que lleva al pequeño Ian y se veía realmente feliz, su cara irradiaba una ternura jamás antes vista por las conejitas del puente, sin contar la enorme curiosidad que también despertó el pequeño en ellas.

-Comandante que malvada es tenía un hijo y nos lo ocultó todo este tiempo!… ¿Quién es el padre?-

-¡Sammie! Como rayos le dices eso a nuestra comandante. Además es imposible que ese bebé sea de Lisa…- justificó V… -¿Lisa de quien ese pequeñín tan lindo?-

-¡Déjenme pasar, yo también quiero ver el bebe!...¡Miren esos ojitos tan azules se parecen a los del…- Kim no puede termina la pregunta sólo se limita a mirar a Lisa y esta responde

-Este caballerito se llama Ian y es hijo de Rick, digo del Teniente Hunter- respondió como si nada

_-Hola chicas…todas ustedes son muy bonitas-_ el pequeño vuelve a sonreír y derrite a las chicas

-¿De Rick? ¿De Hunter? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién fue la valiente para tener un hijo con él?- Vanessa apenas disimulaba su asombro

-¡Es una larga historia y creo que no me corresponde ventilarla a mí!- Lisa trata de evadir la conversación pero…

- ¿Y su madre?- Preguntó Kim, lo que hizo que Lisa le diera una mirada de cállate o te mato

-_Mi mamita está en las estrellas, con los angelitos_- el pequeño pareció entender la pregunta y hace un ademan señalando con su pequeña mano la ventana e indicando al cielo varias veces

-¿Oigan chicas, creen que de verdad nos haya entendido?- pregunta Kim a sus amigas, las conejitas se sintieron muy mal, ante la inoportuna pregunta y la aparente repuesta de Ian

_-Si lo hice- _Ian les sonríe de nuevo

Sammie intervino para tratar de remediar algo la tensa situación

- Ian, ¿te gustaría ir por una soda o por un helado?-

_- No quiero soda, pero un helado, no me caería mal-_ el pequeño balbucea para que entiendan su preferencia

-Entonces vamos por un helado para ti y otro para mí- Sammie desabrocha al pequeño y procede a cargarlo

- Sammie, te recuerdo que estás en tu hora de trabajo- señaló Kim

-¡Pero Ian quiere un helado!- justificó Sam

- Entonces yo lo llevaré, tengo mi descanso en este momento- agregó V

-¡No es justo… yo quería comer helado!- Sam hizo un puchero

-¡Esperen un momento!... Ian es todavía muy pequeño para comer helado, sin mencionar que es muy temprano aún, además todas estamos de servicio y si el Capitán…- Lisa no puede terminar

-¿Si el Capitán que, Comandante Hayes?- Henry Global acaba de entrar al puente de la nave y gracias a los choques con el GTU, con motivo de los civiles, no venia precisamente de buen humor como lo demostraba el que estuviera jugando con su pipa abiertamente a pesar de saber lo especiales que son sus oficiales con el reglamento en el puente…-¿Y podría alguien decirme que hace un bebe en el puente?- dice en un tono no muy amigable

_-Uhmm…este bigotón debe ser el jefe por aquí, para que todas guarden silencio…no es problema, en unos minutos lo tendré dominado_- Ian mira al Capitán con ojos curiosos

Instintivamente las conejas dan unos pasos hacia atrás, dado que Claudia no estaba, dudaban que alguien aún Lisa pudiera contener el enojo del Capitán, en especial debido a las últimas noticias.

-Bueno señor…vera él es…- y comienza a relatarle la historia de Ian…

-Entiendo Lisa, por esta vez lo dejare pasar…pero el lugar de un pequeño durante las horas de trabajo es en la guardería…- dice mientras se dispone a colocar su pipa en la boca…-ahora todos a trabajar…- pero antes que pueda saborear su pipa

Las risas del bebe combinadas con sus manitas que se abren y cierran pidiendo un objeto y la mirada que le da Global hacen que este se acerque a él, grave error…antes de que alguien pueda reaccionar Ian toma la pipa y la sujeta firmemente con sus manitas

_-Jejeje…ya te tengo bigotón-_ Ian suelta una carcajada mientras agita la pipa del Capitán

-Muy gracioso jovencito pero no es correcto…vamos devuélvemela…- Global trata de recuperar la pipa de forma rápida, pero el pequeño tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta

-Capitán no creo que sea prudente- anticipando lo peor Lisa trata de hacer desistir a Global pero no lo consigue.

-Descuida Lisa esto será rápido-

_-¡OH NO! Es mía ahora bigotón…ya suéltala-_ Ian forcejea con Global y emite gruñidos de contrariedad, ante los ojos divertidos de Lisa y las chicas

-No es correcto que seas tan gruñón desde pequeño…digo se quien es tú papa pero aún así no justifica que te comportes como un rebelde- Global consigue recuperar su pipa al quinto intento

_-¡¿Gruñón? ¡Rebelde!...Ok bigotón es la guerra- _El puchero que comienza a hacer Ian, junto con los ojitos que comienzan a humedecerse y sus mejilla rojas, hacen saber a todos que el segundo asalto va a comenzar…

-No me gusta como se ve esto- murmura Lisa

-A nosotras tampoco- a completa el trío

El grito con el cual anuncia su llanto Ian retumba en todo el puente y ensordece a todos los presentes, Lisa trata de calmar al pequeño con una sonaja y algunos peluches que empaco, pero Ian no quiere saber nada, quiere la pipa del Capitán y no piensa parar hasta conseguirla

_-¡Quiero eso Lisa! ¡Dile que me lo devuelva!...¡Papa, Tío Roy, Tía Claudia¡_-

-Ya chiquito tranquilízate-

Pero después de unos minutos el Capitán decide que lo mejor es rendirse

-Bien de acuerdo puedes tenerla…-limpia la pipa y se la da al pequeño -…pero no te la lleves a la boca jovencito-

_-Te dije bigotón que no ibas a poder conmigo…y agradece que mi Tía Clau no estaba aquí o hubiera usado tu bigote para trapear el piso de este lugar…-_ el pequeño es todo sonrisas ahora

Un resignado Global solo puede pedir que reasuman su trabajo _–Si no son mis oficiales del puente, es un bebe que no me deja fumar-_

Esa tarde al salir del trabajo estaba haciendo mucho frío, Lisa se percató que la ropa que llevaba el pequeño no era apta para ese clima y decidió llevarlo de compras al centro comercial.

Después de todo por mucho que Rick rechazara la ayuda de sus amigos… en ese momento el no se encontraba ahí para protestar y para cuando ya se incorporara no podría hacer devolución de las cosas. Llegó con el pequeño al centro comercial y entraron a una tienda de niños

-¡Buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarles!- saludó cordialmente la vendedora

-Mmm… bueno… necesitamos ropa para este caballerito-

-Tiene un hijo muy lindo… ¡Qué hermosos ojos tienes pequeño!… de seguro los sacó a su padre… seguramente su próximo hijo sacará sus ojos- señaló la vendedora

-No, el no es mi…- pero vio la carita de tristeza que tenía el pequeño que parecía entender la conversación y decidió no terminar aquel comentario -¡si tiene los ojos de su padre!- el pequeño sonrió

Compró pantalones, poleras, chaquetas, zapatos… todo a gusto del pequeño, que estaba maravillado con los colores y formas de sus ropas nuevas, salieron de aquella tienda y de pronto el niño fijo su mirada frente a una juguetería, su carita se veía realmente feliz. Lisa entendió y lo condujo hacia adentro.

El pequeño aunque gateando recorrió los pasillos del área de bebes, tocaba todos los juguetes… reía y balbuceaba. De pronto se quedó quieto y regresó al lado de Lisa donde hizo el ademan para que esta lo cargara

-¿Qué te sucede pequeño?-

_-Ya jugué y ahora estoy cansado…además papi no puede comprarme juguetes como estos-_ Lisa se dio cuenta de la carita triste que tenía el niño en ese momento

-¡Pero aún no has escogido nada!-

_-¿Me comprarás un juguete?- _Ian la miro sorprendido

-¡Lo que quieras!- Lisa entendiendo la mirada esbozó una tierna sonrisa en su rostro

_-¿De verdad?- _la sonrisa que le dio a Lisa una que era idéntica a las de su padre en las ocasiones que había logrado verlo sonreír hizo queLisa se sintiera realmente mal en ese momento…pero hizo un gran esfuerzo en ocultarlo del pequeño

A su mente la golpearon todos los recuerdos de cuando ella le imponía dobles turnos, lo enviaba a misiones extendidas o inventaba algún pretexto para recórtale el sueldo a Rick por el solo hecho de desquitarse con este… cuantas horas de felicidad junto a su padre privó a ese pequeño y quiso remediarlo de alguna forma… sabía que todo lo que había hecho no se podía remediar de manera material, al menos para los adultos, pero si en ese momento, con ello podía hacer feliz aunque fuese un ratito a Ian, lo haría.

Salieron cargados de paquetes y tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de Lisa. Después de cenar, Lisa le dio un baño al pequeño, le colocó pijama y lo llevó a la cama donde se dedicó a contarle un cuento. El niño estaba casi dormitando cuando volvió a mirar a Lisa con esos ojos azules que como los de su padre, comenzaban a perforar las capas de la otrora inexpugnable Reina del Hielo

_-¡A sí se siente!- _

-¿Qué pasa amor?

_-¡Tener una mamá! Es muy bonito-_ Ian trato de decir algo pero solo consiguió balbuceos

-Amg…jaje…M…A…jjia…ma…ma…- y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo rendido por el esfuerzo, mientras Lisa no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

Dormía plácidamente, se sentía tan bien… junto a ella Ian emanaba un exquisito aroma no común en su vida y un calorcito que la envolvía en una paz exquisita. A lo lejos un ruido comenzó a molestarla hasta que terminó por despertarla completamente. De pronto sintió que estaban llamando a la puerta, miró el despertador, eran las 00:16 Se levantó de mala gana, pero se apresuró para que el ruido no despertara también al pequeño que dormía serenamente. Se dirigió a la sala y abrió la puerta

-¡Ya era hora mujer, hace rato que llamaba y hace un frío de los mil demonios!- se quejó la morena

-Claudia, que haces aquí a esta hora-

-¡Vinimos a ver como estaba el pequeño Ian!-

-¿Vinimos?- preguntó al verla solamente a ella

-Sí, Roy está en el carro… ya sabes no teme a los combates pero le tiene pavor a un resfriado-

Roy bajó del carro y entró corriendo a la casa de Lisa, seguido por las dos mujeres

-¿Cómo se portó Ian el día de hoy?-

-La verdad es que es un niño tan tierno, es un amor. Las conejitas quedaron fascinadas con el… aunque se sorprendieron mucho de quien era su padre-

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación donde dormía el pequeño, Lisa lo acarició quitándole unos mechones de cabello, tan rebeldes como los del padre, de su hermosa carita. Claudia y Roy no pudieron evitar darse una mirada cómplice, ante el gesto y la mirada tan cariñosa de la castaña hacia el pequeño. Claudia se llevó a Lisa de la habitación, se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar café

-Veo que te has encariñado mucho con el pequeño Ian, en estas pocas horas-

-Nunca había estado tanto tiempo con un niño tan pequeño y debo decir que me encantó esa sensación… me transmite tanta paz y bienestar-

-¡Eso se llama instinto maternal amiga!- de pronto miró hacia un rincón de la sala y se encontró con todas las compras para el pequeño- Y eso se llama remordimiento- le dijo señalándole las bolsas

-Lo sé Clau… aunque debo reconocer que no es solo eso… Ian me inspira… querer hacerlo feliz todo el tiempo… poder brindarle todo lo que quiera y necesite… me hace sentir querer protegerlo… como si yo fuera…-

-¡Su madre!- terminó la frase la morena

Lisa no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza

Unas semanas después daban de alta a Rick, que creía que Ian estaba siendo cuidado por su hermano y su novia…por lo que ver a Lisa se encontraba con Ian en brazos jugando con el pequeño, esperando fuera del hospital a que este saliera junto con Roy y Claudia. Cuando el pequeño vio a su papá comenzó a estirar sus manitas para que lo cargara, Rick se sorprendió de ver a la comandante tan feliz con su hijo en brazos, lo tomó inmediatamente

-¡Comandante!-

-Dime Lisa…- miró hacia el suelo, como ocultando vergüenza…-Me alegro que te encuentres bien Rick… yo…bueno…¡Por favor perdóname!-

_-Lisa pidiéndole perdón a Rick… esto está malo, malo, malo… acaso lo desahuciaron y yo no me he enterado o Ian le pegó con algún juguete en la cabeza…-_ Claudia al ver la expresión de su novio imaginó que estaría pensando algo por el estilo y antes que cometiera alguna indiscreción se apresuró a advertirlo en un susurro

-Ni se te ocurra hacer algún comentario Fokker o esta noche te quedas sin postre- Roy solo hizo un puchero

-Tranquila Lisa, yo sé que no fue intencional- de pronto Rick comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado, Claudia cargó al pequeño y Roy sostuvo a su amigo

-Tú necesitas descansar, así que nos iremos a casa ahora-

_-Yo no me quiero separar de Lisa-_ el pequeño comenzó a llorar y a tirar sus manitas hacia Lisa

-Ian vamos, debemos irnos con tu papi, el necesita descansar- el pequeño negó con la cabeza y con sus manitas estiradas abría y cerraba los puños en señal que ella lo tomara, a la vez que continuaba llorando

Lisa tomó al pequeño en brazos, este inmediatamente se calló y comenzó a sonreír. Rick observó en silencio y pudo apreciar que a Lisa le brillaban los ojos, haciéndolos ver más bellos aún

-¿Que haremos entonces?…Ian no quiere dejar a Lisa, pero tampoco quiere estar sin su padre- señaló Roy

-Rick… si gustas puedes venir a mi casa a continuar con el reposo-

-Pero Lisa, tu casa es pequeña solo tienes una habitación y…- señaló Claudia

-Ian y Rick la utilizarán, yo dormiré en el sofá… además el reposo de Rick es solo por una semana… ¿qué puede ocurrir en una semana?-

_-Si en minutos se puede hacer un Ian… no quiero ni imaginar que puede ocurrir en una semana-_ Roy prudentemente se mantuvo callado

Subieron al carro de Roy y se dirigieron a la casa de Lisa, una vez allá Rick se sentó en el sofá a juguetear con su hijo, mientras Roy y Claudia preparaban el almuerzo y Lisa se dedicaba a acomodar la habitación para sus invitados. Rick pudo apreciar que la sala de Lisa, la cual siempre estaba muy ordenada e inmaculada ahora era un zoológico de peluches, juguetes y muchas cosas de supuso serían de su hijo, pero que él no había comprado. De pronto la voz de Lisa lo sacó de su ensoñación

-La cama está lista, ¡ven a acostarte Rick! -_eso se oyó tan bien…¡¿pero que estoy pensando?_- movió su cabeza como queriendo borrar sus pensamientos- Se levantó con cuidado cargando a Ian, cuando llegó a la habitación, el pequeño tiró sus manitas hacia Lisa, quien lo tomó inmediatamente

-¡Veo que se ha encariñado mucho contigo!-

-Es mutuo… yo lo quiero mucho también- lo besó tiernamente en frente. En ese momento Ian comenzó a bostezar y acomodó su cabecita en el cuello de Lisa, quien comenzó a menearse de un lado a otro, mientras le cantaba una canción para que se durmiera… Rick observó en silencio a la vez que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

_-Roy tiene razón a Ian le hace falta una madre…- _suspiró ante su pensamiento

Esa noche Lisa dormía profundamente en el sofá, ni siquiera sintió cuando Rick se levantó a la cocina por agua, la miró de lejos y vio que estaba destapada. Se acercó a ella y la contempló unos minutos… se veía tan hermosa, aunque le gustaba más despierta porque podía apreciar sus hermosos ojos verdes, pudo notar que dormía con una camiseta pegada al cuerpo…

_-MIERDA Hunter ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- _Lentamente comenzó a subir la manta que estaba enredada a la altura de su cintura… a medida que subía la manta no pudo evitar rozar suavemente con sus dedos la piel de esta, le provocó una corriente eléctrica de pies a cabezas que lo inquietó un poco

_-¡Maldición! Sé que eres hermosa, pero hasta ahora noto cuanto lo eres Lisa-_ Se apresuró a cubrirla y se marchó a su habitación. Esa noche casi no pudo pegar un ojo…

_-Idiota como se te ocurre-_

Lisa se encontraba en la cafetería de la base perdida en sus pensamientos… que tenían nombre y apellido… Rick e Ian Hunter…

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos-

-¡Que poco valgo para ti, amiga!-

-Agradece que te doy un dólar, a Roy solo le ofrezco un centavo…-

-¡Es que no merece más!- comentó risueña

-Sí, en eso tienes razón- rió ante su propio comentario

-Supongo que tu mente está en una personita de cabellos negro y hermosos ojos azules-

-¡NO! yo no estaba pensando en Rick-

-¡Yo no lo dije por Rick, yo lo decía por Ian!… pero ahora que lo dices, me encantaría saber qué tipo de pensamientos tenías hacia su padre- enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta

-¡No es lo que piensas! es solo que… ya hace cuatro días que viven en mi casa…- mueve sus manos nerviosamente mientras exprime una servilleta

-Y eso te molesta… ya estás aburrida- Claudia Grant ha olido sangre y no piensa dejar ir a su presa

-¡Claro que NO!- levantó la voz -es que… en tres días más, Rick volverá a su hogar con el pequeño Ian y lo extrañaré mucho- suspiró

-Mmm… ¿Lo extrañarás? o ¿LOS extrañaras?-

-A ti no te puedo ocultar nada Clau- gruño molesta

-Soy un detector de mentiras viviente… ¡agradéceselo a Roy! y no me cambies el tema-

-Está bien… lo reconozco los extrañaría a ambos- afirmó mosqueada

-¿No quieres separarte de ellos?-

-No Clau… así tuviera que dormir el resto de mi vida en el sofá-

-¡No seas mentirosa Lisa Hayes!… tú lo quieres es dormir en la misma cama que Rick y de paso darle un hermanito a Ian ¿o me equivoco?-

Una ruborizada Lisa no puede dejar de recordar como hoy temprano por su cansancio matutino entro al baño sin percatarse que padre e hijo estaban bañándose juntos para ahorrar tiempo…de hecho Rick estaba tan concentrado cantándole al pequeño que no se dio cuenta de que ella entro y pudo contemplar a Rick Hunter como Dios lo trajo al mundo…y vaya que era una vista digna del recuerdo.

-¿Lisa aún estas con nosotros?-

-Me encanta tu tacto para decir las cosas amiga… y desde cuando te has vuelto vidente- contesta mordiéndose los labios al hacerlo

-Lisa, Lisa, Lisa…Roy me ha hecho desarrollar habilidades que jamás imaginé tener. Bueno y dejando a mi tormento de lado, ¿dime qué pasa con Rick?-

-Bueno, tú sabes desde que estuvimos prisioneros en la nave zentraedi y…él…me beso, en especial la segunda vez yo…bueno he visto lados de él que no conocía y bueno se me ha hecho un hombre muy atractivo- se ruborizó y bajó la mirada- y a Ian lo…-

-Lisa, lamento decirte que estás enamorada del padre y del hijo-

-¡Ahora eres psicóloga!-

-No, pero no estoy ciega a diferencia tuya… aunque yo diría que no estás ciega para haberte fijado en Rick… pero si estás idiota, porque no quieres reconocerlo… te aconsejo que aclares tus sentimientos y pronto porque la niñera también está al acecho de papá Rick…- Se levantó de la mesa y la dejó sola sumida nuevamente en sus pensamientos

-Rick… ¿Qué debo hacer?- murmuró para sí

-¡Por lo pronto dejar de babear por mi hermanito y volver al puente!- reconoció perfectamente su voz sin necesidad de volver a verlo

-¿Hace cuanto estás aquí?- preguntó mosqueada

-Lo suficiente para oír tu conversación con Claudia y saber que mi novia debería pertenecer a inteligencia- Roy apenas puede disimular la sonrisa socarrona que le da a Lisa…

Gracias a Lisa, los preparativos para el bautizo de Ian avanzan con rapidez, pero no todo serían buenas noticias…a Roy lo hieren de gravedad durante una misión y permanece en coma, Rick renuentemente asumió el liderazgo del Skull y del grupo aéreo, pero en su primera misión Ben Dixon muere y la ciudad de Ontario es arrasada…y el GTU decide expulsar al SDF-1 de la Tierra…

Al cabo de unas semanas

-Entonces supongo que el bautizo del pequeño se cancelo definitivamente esta vez- Vanessa junto con las chicas de puente aprovechan un descanso y ayudan a Lisa a darle de comer a Ian en la cafetería de la nave…

-No, Rick dice que solo estará suspendido hasta que Roy se recupere…que no piensa escoger a otro padrino…- Lisa trata de disimular su tristeza pero Ian es muy atento para su edad

_-¿Hablan de mi Tío Roy…verdad?-_ los ojos del pequeño se tornan inquisidores con las chicas

-En honor a la verdad, es un milagro que el comandante Fokker siga vivo, digo la pérdida de sangre y las esquirlas incrustadas en su espalda…bueno-

-Kim ¡basta!...que vas a hacer que el pequeño se preocupe…sabes lo despierto que es- le interrumpe Sammie y le señala a Ian y a su mirada

-¿Y Rick…Lisa?- Vanessa hace su esfuerzo para cambiar un poco el tema

-Releva a Claudia en el hospital cuando esta tiene que descansar o trabajar…ambos casi se la viven en el hospital cuando no están de servicio…yo cuido de Ian al salir de la guardería cuando no consigue niñera…- se detiene haciendo una mueca que no pasa desapercibida para las chicas e Ian

-¿Minmei aún cuida de Ian?- Kim no puede disimular su asombro

_-¡Hey! Ojos chistosos es divertida…no tanto como papa y Lisa discutiendo por cosas sin importancia pero bueno-_ Ian hace un puchero y gruñe indicando que la conversación no es de su agrado

-Sí…ella y Rick son amigos y se conocen desde su llegada a Macross, Ian se lleva bien con ella, conoce a Roy y lo está haciendo como un favor a Rick…- su boca se siente seca, aunque lo niegue siente celos de la estrellita y esto no pasa desapercibido para sus amigas

-¿Favor?...por amor al cielo lo que seguro busca es publicidad para su nueva película- Sammie hace su intento para aliviar a su amiga…y las demás se le unen

-Escuche que ella y su primo están comprometidos…así que si la llegan a sorprender en las barracas de un piloto…sería un escándalo- dice V mientras ajusta sus lentes

-Esa mosca muerta…Sammie tiene razón cuando la prensa lo descubra seguro será comidilla de los tabloides- agrega Kim

Lisa sigue dándole de comer al pequeño, que se ha puesto reticente, pero apenas disimula su sonrisa, sus amigas tratan de levantarle el ánimo y se los agradece -Si bueno cuando Ian se queda conmigo él viene a buscarlo y lo lleva a su casa para pasar la noche…yo me levantó primero y voy a sus barracas para hacerles el desayuno mientras el e Ian se arreglan le doy de desayunar y después lo dejamos en la guardería y cada quien va a hacer sus deberes…lo hemos estados haciendo durante las últimas 4 semanas…- el cansancio es notable en ella, pero aún así tiene fuerzas para intentar darle ánimos a Ian

-Pero no se preocupen, yo creo que Roy se va a salvar- dice al momento de levantar a Ian y colocarlo en su espalda para que este erupte…

_-¡Asi se habla Lisa! mi Tío Roy es un guerrero y no va a perder…- _BURP el eructo es lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos en la cafetería miren a la mesa de Lisa y las chicas

_-Jejeje, lo siento-_ les regala una sonrisa Hunter típica completada con los ojitos de cachorrito como les dice Claudia y las chicas se derriten, por el pequeña Lisa le sonríe al pequeño, le besa la frente y agrega

-No te preocupes Ian, tú Tío Roy se va a recuperar…te lo prometo-

Más tarde cuando Lisa esta por dejar a Ian con su padre, una escena la paraliza, es Rick que esta abrazado con Minmei y esta le…susurra palabras al oído de él y además le da un beso en…_- ¿En la boca o fue la mejilla?- _que hace que Rick sonría…

Su cuerpo se siente pesado, el aire le falta y el corazón está por salírsele del pecho, pero controlando las ansias que tiene por salir corriendo…decide hacerse valiente…

-Buenas tardes-

-Oh…buenas tardes Lisa…ah si Minmei recuerdas a Lisa…la Comandante Hayes- un Rick un poco nervioso responde

-De la ceremonia de bienvenida por su escape, por su supuesto, Rick habla mucho de usted…hola Ian- le muestra sus manos y el pequeño mueve los bracitos para que Minmei lo cargue y esta prontamente lo levanta, dejando a una Lisa mosqueada…

_-¡Hola ojos chistosos! ¿Dónde estabas?-_

-Uy eres adorable pequeñín, te he extrañado bastante…- le dice al pequeño que es todo risas, Lisa ve como las bocas de todos se mueven pero es incapaz de escuchar o entender de lo que hablan, por lo que decide que es momento de emprender la retirada, por alguna razón tiene deseos de estrangular a Rick y a Ian.

_-Los dos son un par de…de…-_

-¿Qué opinas Lisa, quieres ir?

-¿Eh? Disculpa no entendí-

-Minmei vino a invitarme a mí y a Ian a la premiare de su película el próximo sábado por la noche-

-Y dado que usted es su amiga y ha estado ayudándolo a cuidar a Ian, creo que también necesita un descanso ¿o cree?-

Totalmente sorprendida Lisa solo puede mover la cabeza asistiendo.

-¡Grandioso! Haremos esto, dado que solo traía una entrada VIP para Rick, conseguiré su entrada y la dejare con Rick- mientras devuelve al pequeño con su padre se prepara para irse

-Sí creo que eso será lo más conveniente…-

-Bueno me tengo que ir, hasta luego Rick, Comandante Hayes…chiquitín- se despide y le besa las mejillas a Ian, y Lisa apenas reprime los deseos de coserle los labios con la aguja más grande que pueda encontrar

-Adiós Minmei-

-Adiós señorita y gracias por la invitación- Minmei solo sonríe y se retira de ahí

-Bien vamos adentro… ¿Lisa quieres pasar?...puedo hacer café o té, Claudia me dijo que te gusta mucho el de Jazmín-

-Humm…bueno en realidad yo ya me iba, tengo…- no puede terminar no cuanto Ian y Rick la miran con esos ojos azules que le han robado el sueño durante las últimas noches -…bueno puedo quedarme un poco más supongo…- lo que hacen que padre e hijo sonrían y terminen por desarmar a Lisa

_-Dios ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?- _Entra a la barraca y mientras Rick deja a Ian en la cuna jugando, pone la cafetera.

-Lisa… ¿estás bien? te noto algo distraída…-

-Oh no es nada Rick estoy bien y dime como van las cosas entre tú y la señorita Macross- dijo en un tono poco amigable que ella noto pero ya no pudo detener

-Igual que siempre supongo…está ocupada con su carrera, pero de vez en cuando me llama por teléfono y pregunta por Ian…- Rick trata de distender la situación, no puede entender porque de pronto Lisa parece enojada.

_-Si ojos chistosos me envía algún regalo de vez en cuando-_

-Uhmm…ya veo…debe ser bueno tener una amiga famosa…- no puede ocultar su malestar

-Tiene sus ventajas en ocasiones…lo admito…pero ella es una buena persona, la gente cree que por ser una estrella es una malcriada…pero yo la conozco un poco mejor y a pesar de sus defectos…

-¿Defectos? ¿La señorita Macross?-

-Si… ¿me prometes que no le dirás nada a nadie Lisa?- esta solo asiente con la cabeza

-Bueno para empezar habla sin parar…te lo juro los primeros días la escuche hablar por 4hrs seguidas sin que se detuviera a tomar agua o aire…-

_-Si me acuerdo, ella no me cantaba, hablaba sin parar hasta que me cansaba y me dormía jejeje-_

-Jejeje…imagino que por eso sus pulmones son tan resistentes eh Rick-

-Podría decirse Lisa, sus temas favoritos eran como se convertiría en estrella, lo que haría después de ser famosa, ropa, chismes, chicos…bueno pensándolo bien eso es algo común en todas las mujeres o ¿No?-

_-Yo creo papa, al menos a eso se dedican las conejitas a la hora del almuerzo-_

-Un poco si… ¿Y qué más Rick?-

-Es una chica muy nerviosa, se comía las uñas a la menor señal de inconvenientes, aunque parece que ha controlado un poco ese habito, en ocasiones no parece entender de lo que le están hablando, aunque no sé si lo hace a propósito o de verdad es así de…distraída- dice mientras comienza a servir las tazas de café y las lleva a la sala

-Ya veo…dime honestamente Rick la vez… ¿como material de madre o esposa?- le pregunta al momento de recibir su taza

-Bueno la verdad…creo que con él tiempo…podría a llegar a ser una buena esposa y madre, sus jefes anteriores hablaban bien de ella e Ian le tomo mucho cariño- Rick no se da cuenta que acaba de enterrarle un puñal a Lisa en el corazón-

_-Por supuesto es joven, exitosa, bonita, por supuesto que le interesa… bienvenida a la realidad Lisa Hayes-_

-Rick lo siento pero en verdad me tengo que ir, en casa tengo una pila de reportes que entregar por la mañana...-

-Pero si apenas has tomado tu café y puedes quedarte por lo menos unos minutos…-

-Lo siento no puedo…adiós Ian que pases buenas noches chiquito- besa en la frente al pequeño y se retira velozmente

_-¿Pero porque te vas Lisa?-_ el pequeño la mira con ojos curiosos, no entiende por qué el súbito cambio de humor de Lisa, pero eso no la detiene.

-¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que la molesto?-

_-Ni idea viejo, pero creo que vas a tener que compensarla, regalarle algo costoso, llevarla a cenar, lo que hace el Tío Roy cuando hace enojar a la Tía Claudia-_ el pequeño balbuceaba vehementemente tratando de que su papa entienda lo que está diciendo

-¡Cielos! ojala pudiera entender lo que me estás diciendo hijo-

_-Ya somos dos papa, ya somos dos-_

En las habitaciones de Lisa unos días después

-Entonces realmente no te dijo que estuviera interesado en ella ¿verdad?- Claudia había acudido en uno de sus descansos de su vigilia del hospital a pedido de su amiga

-No exactamente…dijo que con el tiempo que pase…lo que significa que considera pedirle una relación más seria de la que tienen-

-Lo dijo él o solo estas poniendo palabras en su boca-

-Bueno no lo dijo exactamente…pero yo vi su comportamiento trato de cuidar sus palabras…además ella o abrazo y beso en…

-¿En donde Hayes?-

-Bueno no estoy segura, creo que fue en los labios o la mejilla no lo vi bien para ser honesta-

_-¡Cielos! Esta mujer se está ahogando en un vaso de agua-_ una cansada Claudia no está de humor para telenovelas más allá de la propia así que decide tomar el enfoque directo -Lisa escúchame, porque solo diré esto una vez, deja de actuar como una idiota y confiésale lo que sientes por él…en el peor de los casos y dice que no está interesado, bueno tendrás tu respuesta- le dice con todo el pragmatismo y sinceridad que puede acumular en este momento

-Claudia no se…y si ya no puedo ver a Ian después de que le pregunte, yo no sí…-

-Lisa Hayes escúchame bien, te has encariñado con Ian y eso lo entiendo, pero no por ello puedes permitirte ser tratada como un accesorio muy conveniente para Rick, no que él te este tratando de esa manera, pero Lisa eres una mujer sorprendente y si no es Rick, será otro hombre que te vea tal como eres, no pierdas las esperanza amiga y ten fe- dice mientras le aprieta sus manos con las suyas

Reconociendo la verdad en sus palabras, Lisa decide decirle a Rick lo que siente por él, solo necesita encontrar el momento adecuado…y acumular todo el valor que le sea posible

Hangares del Skull, Viernes por la tarde

-Después de eso Lisa me ha estado evitando como la peste, ya llevamos una semana así, digo ni siquiera discutir conmigo por la TacNet…-

-Ok jefe y supongo que no me está contando todo esto por nada ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no…necesito que me digas que hice mal Max-

_-¡Dios este hombre no tiene idea sobre tratar a una mujer¡- _ajustándose los lentes y preparándose para gastar mucha saliva Max Sterling se prepara para pasar un largo rato con su jefe y amigo…mientras que en la cafetería de la nave

-Lisa que tienes- una curiosa Sammie nota como su amiga no ha probado nada de su almuerzo, Lisa alza la mirada y encuentra al Trío observándola como una manada de Hienas a una presa moribunda, con todo y sus sonrisas burlonas.

-Oh…nada Sam, solo pensaba en…- la sacaron de sus meditaciones y está un poco desorientada

-¿En cuál de los dos Hunter Lisa?- Kim da el golpe sin anestesia

-Bueno…yo…-

-Creo que debes seguir el consejo de Claudia y salir de dudas de una buena vez- Vanessa continua con la ofensiva que la hermana mayor del puente había diseñado para que Rick y Lisa resolvieran sus problemas de una buena vez.

Claudia había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto después de hablar con Lisa y había sondeado a Rick sobre sus sentimientos hacia Lisa sin que este se hubiera dado cuenta, no que eso fuera muy difícil pero le había plantado dudas, recluto a Max y al Trío y como lo esperaba, ambos acudieron a ellos.

-¿Estás seguro Max?-

-Porque te hubiera preguntado tu opinión sobre si Minmei puede ser una buena madre o esposa, si ella no estuviera interesada en ocupar eventualmente dichos papeles-

-Bueno eso tiene sentido…yo también…bueno…creo…-

-¿Qué cosa Jefe?-

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ella Max-

_-¡Vaya la Teniente Grant tenía razón!-_ -¿Y qué piensa hacer al respecto jefe?-

-Tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado para decírselo…¡Ya se!...¡Soy un genio!- toma su teléfono y marca al celular de Lisa…

-Si bueno Hayes al habla…¿Rick?...el sábado si lo tengo libre…¿Una cita?...- lo último llamo la atención de todas en la mesa -¡Oh si la premiere!..._¡Mierda se me había olvidado!..._-Rick la verdad es que no se si…llevaras a Ian y después quieres ir a cenar…- Lisa se muerde los labios no sabe que decir y las miradas del trío no le ayudan -De acuerdo Rick ire…a las 5 pm está bien Rick…si gracias- una sorprendida Lisa cuelga el teléfono y antes de que alguien diga algo

-¡Pedazo de imbécil quien se cree que es!-

-Jejeje…eso salió perfecto ¿No crees Max?-

-Absolutamente jefe- dice el del cabello azul mientras le enseña un pulgar -_¡Dios pero que imbécil! Ojala Ian si tenga un cerebro que le funcione-_

Sábado durante el estreno del "Pequeño Dragón Blanco"

Rick recién había salido de su turno de patrulla, por lo que se ducho y se coloco su uniforme, recogió a Ian en la guardería y quien se encontraba vestido para la ocasión y pasó a recoger a Lisa a su habitación

-En un momento…adelante- les saluda -Ya casi estoy lista…- dice regresando a su cuarto, viste una falda de color gris, blusa azul, una chaqueta de mezclilla, botas café y una bufanda de colores -¡Hola Rick! ¡Hola Chiquito!- no lleva maquillaje lo que en opinión de Rick resalta aún más su belleza…

-¡Lisa Cielos! ¡Luces espectacular!- Rick apenas puede contener su asombro o los deseos de robarle un beso ahí donde esta

_-¡Hey! Yo la vi primero papa-_ Ian mueve sus manitas y una Lisa ruborizada carga al pequeño y deciden salir a la función…para su sorpresa Lisa se la está pasando bien Ian se ha comportado y Rick sale con cada ocurrencia que le cuesta mantener la compostura…hasta que nota que Minmei se levanta del asiento y se dispone a seguirla…

-Disculpa Rick pero tengo que ir al tocador-

-Oh…bueno está bien- después de que ella se va Rick se pregunta -¿Qué habrá pasado ahora, creí que todo estaba bien?

_-No lo sé papa, yo también creí que ya la teníamos- _

Lisa sigue a Minmei hasta el tocador y actúa como si nada mientras se coloca junto a ella y comienza a retocarse las pestañas

-¡Comandante Hayes! pudo venir siempre…que bien Rick me comento que por su trabajo no estaba seguro si vendría-

-Si bueno conseguí que me dieran el día libre…-

-Me alegro...usted y Rick hacen una buena pareja-

_-¡¿Perdón? ¿Escuche bien?-_ Lisa mira Minmei incrédula sobre lo que acaba de escuchar -¿Disculpa que dijiste?-

-¡Jejeje!…¡Oh lo siento! De verdad que no quiero incomodarla…pero es tan evidente que usted y Rick se gustan que creí que ya había arreglado ese asunto…él siempre habla de usted sabe…-

-¿Habla de mi?- no puede contener la sorpresa

-Por supuesto Comandante Hayes, el dice que usted es la mujer más fuerte que conoce…dice que tiene algunos defectos, pero nunca me los ha dicho, no se preocupe por eso, supongo que es natural digo todos los tenemos, Dios sabe que no me gusta que me digan los míos- le dice casualmente mientras se coloca rubor en las mejillas y se pinta los labios otra vez

-Bueno gracias…creo-

-De que Comandante, bueno me alegro de que Rick al menos haya tenido el valor de invitarla a salir…cuando lo conocí el pobre apenas podía conversar por 10 minutos sin que se deprimiera, ya sabe por la mama de Ian-

-¿Por Anya? Si conozco la historia-

-Si bueno, como le dije los primeros días no fueron fáciles para él, pero entre la Teniente Grant y yo, le enseñamos como cuidar de Ian… ¡cielos! Ese pequeñín es un amor ¿no le parece, Comandante Hayes?-

-¡Si que lo es Minmei¡ y puedes decirme Lisa-

-Bueno Lisa…como dije Rick es un sujeto decente de los valen la pena, tiene un carácter algo explosivo pero coincidiras conmigo que es algo que aumenta su atractivo-

-Tengo que reconocer que esto que dices es bastante cierto…¿Minmei cual es tú relación con Rick?-

-Uhmm…¿Mi relación? Somos amigos, muy buenos pero solo eso, cada uno tiene sus prioridades, el tiene a Ian y su trabajo como piloto, yo tengo a mis admiradores y mi carrera…realmente ese es el foco de mi vida…Rick de hecho me apoyo en lo que pudo para que yo consiguiera estar donde estoy, por eso es que le estoy muy agradecida y el pequeño Ian es simplemente adorable…el necesita de una mujer dispuesta a comprometerse totalmente con su crianza y educación y yo simplemente no soy esa persona…tal vez tú si lo seas Lisa-

-Gracias Minmei…yo hare mi mejor esfuerzo- y con eso las dos mujeres salen del tocador y toman direcciones opuestas no solo en la sala de cine, sino también en la vida…

-¿Todo bien Lisa? digo te tomaste tu tiempo- nerviosamente le pregunta

-Si todo está bien- es la respuesta que recibe

Pero antes de que termine la función la alarma de ataque suena y Rick Ian y Lisa discuten hacia donde deberían dirigirse si algún refugio o reportarse al SDF-1, terminarían atrapados en un área de la nave mientras buscaban un refugio…

-Te dije que debíamos de haber ido a reportarnos, estamos perdidos ¿Verdad?-

-No, no lo estamos, es un atajo, créeme, los sacare de esto…-

En ese momento las paredes suben rodeando a los tres y la pañalera con los biberones de Ian se queda atorada en un lugar inalcanzable pasan las horas e inevitablemente Ian comienza su escándalo Rick trata de calmarlo pero solo logra que llore mas

-Ya chiquitín aguanta un poco más, falta poco-

_-¡Pero tengo hambre papa!- _llora con más ahínco

Lisa se siente angustiada por el llanto incesante toma a Ian de los brazos de su padre y trata de calmarlo

-Ian tranquilízate mi amor, papa tiene razón esto pronto va a terminar- el pequeño se aferra a la blusa de Lisa

_-Pero Lisa quiero mi lechita-_ le muestra sus ojitos rojos y a Lisa se le rompe el corazón, decide entonces cantarle varias canciones de cuna que su madre solía cantarle de acuerdo a su padre…la voz de Lisa parecía la de un ángel y tanto Ian como Rick estaban embelesados por la misma pero en in instante de lucidez Rick saca su cámara del bolsillo de su uniforme y toma una foto de ese momento que le parece a Rick el gesto más bello que ha visto en su vida…

_-¡Definitivamente vas a ser una gran madre Lisa y no te pienso dejar ir¡-_ Rick esta seguro ahora de lo que quiere

Por fin la emergencia pasa y las cosas van volviendo a la normalidad en la ciudad, Ian recibe su leche después de rescatar la pañalera y todos se dirigen a las barracas, no sin antes comprar latas de Petite Cola para el camino, llegan primero a la habitación de Rick para dejar a Ian quien seguía dormido.

-¿Quieres cenar? Dado que no pudimos hacerlo afuera podemos hacerlo aquí si no te molesta-

-En lo absoluto Rick- y se acerca a la cocina para ayudarlo a preparar una cena sencilla, después de cenar y antes de que Lisa pudiera retirarse…

-Lisa tengo que confesarte algo, pero no quiero que me malinterpretes o creas que busco aprovecharme de tí- la expresión de Rick va de lo serio a lo consternado y Lisa no puede dejar de sentirse preocupada-

-¿Qué cosa?...-

-En estas últimas semanas…bueno no en estas últimas, en realidad desde que regresamos de la nave Zentraedi…bueno yo…yo…¡Diablos!-

-Rick tratas de decirme que te has enamorado de mi…- la expresión seria de Lisa esconde que en su interior está literalmente con el alma en un hilo

Tomado por sorpresa y visiblemente sonrojado Rick le responde -Sí…pero no creas que es porque seas buena con Ian o porque este se haya encariñado bastante contigo…si juega su parte…pero no es lo único Lisa…mira…es cierto que cuando te conocí no tenía una buena impresión tuya-

-Lo mismo digo, piloto bocón- el tono pícaro de Lisa hace que Rick se suelte un poco,

-Ok es justo…a lo que me refiero Lisa, es que después de que Anya murió no creí encontrar a otra mujer de la que pudiera enamorarme…hasta que llegue a conocerte a ti Lisa…a la verdadera tú…y eres una mujer maravillosa Lisa-

-Rick, gracias…a mi me pasa lo mismo, desde Karl no creí tener el valor o la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo, hasta que llegue a conocerte a ti y a Ian…-

-Bueno creo que ambos sabemos lo que queremos-

-Si-

-Lo hacemos oficial Hayes- le da una de sus típicas sonrisas

-Te estás tardando Hunter- le revira Lisa, al tiempo que ella se acerca a él lo toma del rostro y le planta un beso profundo en los labios, que deja al piloto en las estrella y a ella sin aliento

-Bien creo que debo irme- pero esta vez es Rick quien toma el mando

-No, todavía no- la voz grave que usa y lo intenso de sus ojos azules, hacen que Lisa se pierda en ellos y no registre pensamiento coherente alguno….

BRRRP….BRRRP…BRRRP el sonido de un celular sobre una mesita junto cama retumba en la pequeña habitación, hace que una mujer adormilada se despierte a regañadientes y lo tome, rezando para que no sea nada crítico y regrese a su sueño después de todo es Domingo y a quien se le ocurre llamar a alguien a las 6:30 am del Domingo…

-Hayes al habla ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-¿Comandante Hayes? Yo estoy seguro que marque el número del Teniente Hunter-

-¡¿Max?...- súbitamente lo que paso la noche anterior llega a ella, da un vistazo rápido y se da cuenta de que no está en su habitación, y de que hay un hombre desnudo que la tiene fuertemente abrazada por detrás suyo…-Lo es sólo que…él…se está arreglando llevaremos a Ian al parque y yo vine a ayudar a vestir a Ian…- mientras dice eso las manos de Rick cobran vida y comienzan a acariciarle sus pechos y demás partes íntimas…-Lisa vuelve a dormir...o si no quieres dormir…podemos seguir donde lo dejamos anoche- le susurra al oído y le provoca a Lisa escalofríos por todo su ser _-¡Dios ahora no!-_

-¿Comandante Hayes? Está bien-

-Si Max…dime que pasa-

-Bueno señora, dígale a Rick que Claudia llamo, hay novedades con el Comandante Fokker-

Esto llamo la atención de Lisa y de Rick que estaba escuchando la conversación y toma el teléfono -Max es Rick ¿Qué pasa con Roy?-

-¡Hola jefe!...honestamente no sé, solo sé que la Comandante Grant los ha estado buscando como una loca desde hace media hora, la comandante Hayes no contestaba en su barraca o su celular y bueno…-

-Está bien Max, vamos para allá-

-Ok yo le digo a la Teniente Grant…y jefe…-

-¿Sí Max?-

-Buenos días para ti y la Comandante Hayes- le escucha decir y no puede sino imaginar la sonrisa burlona que su amigo tiene del otro lado del teléfono

-Si gracias Max, buenos días para ti también-

Rick y Lisa se miran por unos momentos, al final no necesitan decirse nada solo vuelven a besarse y comienza a alistarse para ir al hospital de la nave. Al llegar encuentran que todos desde Max y demás miembros del Skull, el Capitán y el Trío están esperando a que Claudia salga con las noticias de Roy…

La morena sale del cuarto con los ojos llorosos, recorre la habitación y se enfoca en Rick y Lisa y el pequeño Ian que aun esta somnoliento…corre a abrazarlos y comienza a llorar…

-¿Claudia que paso esta Roy bien…verdad?- Rick no oculta su miedo, no desde que vio a su casi cuñada romper en llanto

-Rick…él…acaba de…- Claudia no puede articular sus ideas o pensamientos y todos comienzan a temer lo peor

-Claudia…tranquilízate, dinos que paso-

-Lisa él…ya despertó- logra responder mezclando sus lagrimas con risas, que provocan los gritos y lagrimas de júbilo de todos los presentes…toma a Ian -Ian tú Tío Roy ya despertó, tomará un tiempo pero se pondrá bien- le dice al pequeño mientras se limpia las lagrimas…

-Ves yo se los dije, mi Tío Roy es muy rudo para que esto lo detenga- el pequeño tampoco puede para sus sonrisas y balbuceos…

Rick pasa un tiempo después a la habitación para ver a Roy, a pesar de seguir conectado a algunas maquinas Roy tiene la suficiente presencia y fortaleza para reconocer a Rick y apretar su mano cuando este la suya…

-Viejo, no sabes el susto que nos diste…¡Dios 3 meses en coma!…hubo gente…Roy- no puede continuar la emoción es demasiada para él y pasa el resto de tiempo de visita llorando abrazado a su hermano mayor

_-Lo siento Rick…no llores…no soporte ver a Claudia hacerlo no comiences tu también-_ trata de hablar pero solo consigue unos gruñidos…en eso se abre la puerta y Claudia entra junto con Lisa e Ian, el pequeñín se emociona tanto de ver de nuevo a su Tío, que trata de zafarse de los brazos de Lisa pero esta lo convence aún así el pequeño será todo sonrisas por el resto de su estancia…

-Ya que toda su familia está aquí, Comandante Fokker, comenzaré por decirle que usted es un hombre muy afortunado…-

-Eso está de más Dr- dice Claudia al momento de acercarse a Roy y tomarlo de la mano un gesto que el piloto agradece con una sonrisa, que se hace más grande cuando ve a Rick acercarse donde esta Lisa con Ian y rodearla con uno de sus brazos, a lo que Lisa responde con una sonrisa.

_-Ok parece que me perdí de varias cosas, ¡bien hecho cachorro!-_

La explicación aunque larga, deja claro que si bien Roy sobrevivió a las heridas aún quedan pendientes como terminar de extraer la metralla que aún se encuentra alojada en su cuerpo, la extensión de los daños físicos y neurológicos por los 3 meses en coma…el pronóstico era reservado con respecto a si volvería a volar, pero era algo que Roy tuviera en cuenta, el estaba vivo, volver a subirse a un VT era cuestión de tiempo.

Al cabo de uno días…

-Bien vamos abre la boca…es la última lo prometo- Rick apenas puede contener las risas al ver a su hermano mayor con un babero de Barney el dinosaurio tamaño extra grande para él

-Rick…no soy…un bebe…y esa cosa…sabe horrible- dice con trabajo Roy, ya fastidiado solo ha comido semisólidos por las últimas 3 semanas –además a quien se le ocurrió comprarme este babero-

-Te juro que fue idea de Ian…y en cuanto a lo primero lo sé yo estuve antes aquí lo olvidaste-

-¡Si claro!...no lo hago…y dime como van las cosas con Lisa- Roy apenas disimula la sonrisa de tiburón

-¡Cielos! Por donde comienzo…Claudia es…no lo sé fantástico supongo, la verdad es que no sé, es la primera vez que me pasa esto…a veces creo que es un sueño y cuando despierte el me dirá que a la que quiere es a Minmei…- Lisa está conversando con Claudia que ya se reincorporo al puente en uno de sus descansos

-Sigues con eso mujer…si la misma aludida te dijo que no quiere nada serio con Rick más allá de una amistad ¿Por qué continúas amargándote la vida por nada?-

-No lo sé supongo que es porque no estoy acostumbrada a que me pasen cosas buenas y bueno tengo miedo…-

-Escucha Lisa…pasara lo que tenga que pasar, pero no por ello no te permitas disfrutas de tu relación con Rick…de acuerdo…-

-De acuerdo…bien ahora que ya te tenemos de regreso te tengo una asignación Teniente Grant-

-¿Y cuál será Comandante Hayes?

Lisa prácticamente se le tira a los pies de la morena y juntando sus manos como si fuera a rezar le implora -¡Por favor ayúdame con la fiesta de navidad, el trío me está volviendo loca!-

-Ya sabía que había gato encerrado cuando me invitaste a comer…te aprovechas de mi buen humor ¿verdad Hayes?-

-Solo un poquito Clau-

La Navidad lego al SDF-1 aún en el espacio, fue una sensación bastante extraña por un lado aún permanecían en guerra contra los Zentraedís y exiliados de la Tierra, pero la tregua que existe desde la boda de Max con una mujer Zentraedi de nombre Miriya, las cosas habían estado realmente calmadas…

-¿Y esto es a lo que ustedes llaman bebé, Maximilian?- Miriya dice fascinada al observar a Ian quien esta disfrazado de duendecillo en su sillita y tampoco deja de mirarla…-No creí que fueran tan pequeños-

-Si mi amor aunque Ian ya no es tan pequeño-

_-¿Pequeño? Ya vas a ver cuando tengas a los tuyos…y ya veremos quién será el pequeño, cuatro ojos-_

-Ian apenas cumplió su primer año de edad Mir, todavía le hace falta mucho por crecer- Lisa destraba a Ian de su sillita, descuida ya aprenderás de estas cosas…ven acá corazón- Ian responde con un carcajada

-Entendido Comandante Hayes- Miriya le responde con un tono marcial,

-Es Lisa Miriya, estamos fuera de servicio-

-De acuerdo Comandante Hayes- la respuesta hace que Max solo menee la cabeza y se lleve a su esposa a otra parte, más específicamente la improvisada pista de baile del salón de ceremonias

-¿Cómo va todo amor?- Rick la toma por detrás y abraza a su novia e hijo

-Como podría esperarse con una zentraedi recién casada haciendo preguntas por todo…hubieras visto la cara que hizo el Capitán cuando le pregunto cómo se hacían los bebes-

-Jejeje…esa mujer está loca, aunque si todo le sale bien a Roy, no será la única- le señala a su hermano ¿Arrodillado? Junto al árbol de navidad y extendiéndole una caja a Claudia que tiene una cara totalmente incrédula

-Rick ¿Él en verdad va hacerlo?-

-Oh sí Hayes, me dijo que entendió la indirecta y le ayude a escoger el anillo ayer por la tarde…hoy lo recogió y estuvo practicando como arrodillarse y levantarse sin usar su bastón…dijo que quería hacerlo bien por Claudia-

-¡Oh Rick, eso es tan dulce!-

-Tal vez, pero tú no lo viste ensayar, Lisa…lo repitió 500 veces por lo menos, y si a eso le agregas que estaba semidesnudo en su habitación, bueno te darás una idea del cuadro-

-¡Rick!-

El grito que pega Claudia y el beso que le da Roy son precedidos por una ovación generalizada por todos los asistentes, Minmei comienza a entonar villancicos y demás canciones y la gente toma la pista de baile, los besos debajo del muérdago, los vasos de ponche, los regalos, el árbol que aunque artificial es esplendoroso, las parejas y familias aún juntas a pesar de la guerra, el ambiente de alegría y esperanza que embriaga todo el lugar hacen que Rick y Lisa se retiren hacia uno de los ventanales y contemplen a la Tierra desde el espacio.

-¿Pensaste terminar así Hayes?- la mira con ojos llenos de amor

-¿Terminar? Mi amor lo mejor todavía falta…- le contesta acariciando una de sus mejillas y besando sus labios

_-Y el mío Lisa-_ Ian hace un último esfuerzo -Ma..ma…mama…Ick, Ick-

Los dos adultos miran sorprendidos al pequeño, quien acaba de pronunciar sus primeras palabras

-¡Ian hijo puedes repetirlo!- un Rick emocionado abraza a su hijo

-Mama…Rick- dice cansado Ian

-¡Ian!- Lisa tiene los ojos humedecidos

-Espera llamare a los…- una mano en su boca lo detiene

-Después cariño, quiero disfrutar esto un poco más- la sonrisa de Lisa convence a Rick de quedarse en su lugar y juntos disfrutan de su hijo, el hijo de ambos deseando que el momento pudiera durar para siempre.

**FIN**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**Notas y Desvaríos: **Era una promesa y si pude terminar la historia antes de navidad, como se explica en un principio la idea y mucho del guión es de Cat, pero dado que ella no posee mucho tiempo disponible en estos momentos, pidió el favor a un servidor de sacar esta historia adelante y esperando que les haya gustado les deseo una vez más Feliz Navidad, portense bien y si se portan mal...¡Avisen! jejeje...Ok ahora si ¡cuídense!.


End file.
